(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bunk beds. The present invention also relates to an improved design for a very sturdy but yet simple to assemble bunk bed of normal size, or of double size, of queen size, of king size, or of any combination of sizes.
In one particular embodiment, it relates to an improved bunk bed ladder which is supported from the bunk bed assembly in an economical and safe manner. In another particular embodiment, it relates to novel brackets for such bunk bed. In yet another particular embodiment, it relates to a novel construction for supporting the mattresses of such bunk bed.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Bunk bed ladders are now supported from the bed rail of the upper bed of a bunk bed assembly by hooks which merely hook over the upper edge of the upper bed rail. In some instances, each hook is provided with an inwardly offset lower end portion which tends to retain the hook aligned with the bed frame rail even though the ladder may be lifted upwardly. However, there have been many accidents caused by bunk bed ladders being inadvertently lifted off the bed rail or by bunk bed ladders shifting along the bed rail while a child is climbing onto the upper bunk.
Another problem which has existed is that when a ladder is suspended solely from the top edge of the bed rail of the upper bunk bed by using conventional hooks and a person climbs up or down the ladder, the weight and pull of the person climbing the ladder introduces a tremendous strain on the bed rail, the ladder and the legs or posts of the bunk bed. This, while presently available hooks are relatively simple and inexpensive, they introduce the possibility of injury and a feeling of insecurity due to the looseness of the connection between the ladder and bunk bed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,146, patented Mar. 18, 1980, by H. Friedman et al, a bracket was provided for mounting a bunk bed ladder from the bed rail of an upper bunk bed. The bracket engaged both the top and inner bottom edges of the bed rail, which was said to prevent the bunk bed ladder from being accidentally lifted off and disengaged from the bed rail, and to prevent the ladder from shifting along the bed rail, and to reduce twisting of the rail and strain on the post or leg of the bunk bed, thereby reducing failure of bed rails, bed posts, and the ladders, and to prevent the ladder from tilting outward while climbing. The bracket means included a separate bracket structure mounted on each side of the ladder. The bracket means which engaged the upper edge of the bed rail included a terminal end of a bracket strap which overlay the top edge and engaged the inner surface of a vertical flange of a right angled bed rail. The bracket which engaged the bottom edge of the bed rail included a strap having a hook-shaped end, which engaged the inner edge of the horizontal flange of the bed rail and an opposite end connected with the side of the ladder to prevent vertical movement between the ladder and rail and to prevent relative twisting between the ladder and rail. The strap which engaged with the vertical flange of the rail extended to a point below the rail, with the strap which engaged the lower flange of the rail being secured to the lower portion of the vertical strap. The vertical strap included two offset portions which were disposed at different vertical levels for engaging the bottom flange of two different size bed rails. The offset portions had fastener receiving means thereon at two laterally-spaced positions to enable the horizontal strap to engage with two different size bed rails.
The art also attempted to provide improvements in rail supports or corner brackets for bedsteads.
In Canadian Patent Number 168,972, patented Apr. 18, 1916, by C. F. Streit, a corner bracket formed from a single sheet metal blank was provided for bedsteads. The corner bracket included a supporting flange, side walls extending therefrom, a rail-supporting table plate extending horizontally from one side wall and forming therewith a right angled side rail support, a vertical extension connected to the opposite side wall and a horizontal reenforcing shelf connected to the opposite side wall extension and extending beneath the free end of the table plate, the extension and the free end of the table plate forming a right-angled cross rail support.
Canadian Patent Number 188,269, patented Jan. 14, 1919, by J. Silverstein, provided means for rigidly securing superimposed structures together. The patentee provided superimposable beds, the legs of which were either being provided at each end with an opposite part of complementary locking means or being provided at their lower ends with one complementary part of locking means and at their upper ends with the other complementary part of locking means, whereby one bed could be positioned over the other through registration of the complementary parts of the locking means. Bars or posts, advantageously of angle-iron construction were arranged to be securely locked together through the provision of locking means on one complementary part and lock-engaging means on the other complementary part. The locking means and the lock-engaging means advantageously included, when the posts were of angle-iron construction, a slot in one face or side of one angle-iron and a projecting lug on one face of another angle-iron, the lug being adapted to register with the slot and the faces of the angle-irons being arranged to fit flush against each other. Rests or supports were provided on the interior faces of the angle-irons to assist in aligning the parts and rigidly holding them in aligned position.
U.S. Pat. No. 852,726, patented May 7, 1907, by A. J. Kroenke, provided a cast metal corner lock for bedsteads, having wings at right angles and a middle transversely rounded portion for the bed post uniting the wings, and a face plate covering the lock conforming to the entire surface and edges thereof and having upward and downward projections at its middle segmental in cross-section and projecting beyond the edges of the lock, to provide a finished facing for the outer side of the lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,833, patented Oct. 12, 1915, by A. M. Bonhard, provided a device for securing the side rails of a bed to the end members of the bed and at the same time provided means for supporting a mattress on the bed. The patentee provided the combination of an end-plate adapted to be mounted on the side post of the end of a bed, and a rail-plate adapted to be secured at one end of a side rail of a bed on the inner face of the end plate. The end-plate was provided with a series of openings to receive screws for securing the end-plate to the post and also with a plurality of screw-threaded openings and which had a recess in one end thereof. The rail-plate had a series of openings through which screws could be passed for securing the rail-plate to the rail, the rail-plate being provided at its upper end with a horizontally-arranged flange and along one edge with a vertically-arranged flange. The vertically-arranged flange was provided on its outer surface with a lug adapted to enter the recess in the end-plate. It also had a series of openings which registered with the screw-threaded openings in the end-plate. Screws passed through the openings in the flange and into the screw-threaded openings in the end-plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,141, patented Jun. 23, 1987, by M. Hyatt, provided brackets for connecting head and footboards to bed side rails. While beds historically have been constructed in varied sturdy configurations, there was a tendency for the connections between headboards and footboards with the associated side rails to loosen, particularly when the beds continued to be used over a long period of time. The bed user's tossing and turning had a tendency to loosen the connections between these components, even though, in many instances several bolts or other latching devices were used to strengthen them. The patented bracket was for attaching a side rail to a headboard and a footboard, the side rail having screw-receiving cavities. The bracket included an L-shaped body portion having a side section and an end section, each of these sections having an inner and outer surface. Means releasably secured the inner surface of the side section to the side rail. Threaded means within said body portion end section cooperatively aligned with the side rail cavities. Screw means extended through at least the headboard and threadably engaged the end section threaded means to hold at least the headboard securely against the body portion end section inner surface and the side section inner surface.